


IronDad and SpiderSon

by sammiixtrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Everyone loves Peter, Fluff, Irondad, Ironfamily, Okay there is some angst, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, What’s Endgame?, Whole Lot of Cute Content, but happy endings!, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiixtrace/pseuds/sammiixtrace
Summary: Just a collection of IronDad and Spiderson content that I’ve thought up in my ridiculous amount of spare time! Enjoy! Open to suggestions! My first time uploading stories so apologies if not very good!Happy reading!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 7
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick intro note!

Hello!

This is my first time uploading something I’ve written to a site like this so I’m excited and nervous! 

Hopefully someone out there will like it! Open to any suggestions or tips or requests as well! Just a whole load of ideas I’ve written in my ridiculous amount of spare time, enjoy the adventures, misadventures and domestic moments of our favourite soft, yet chaotic at the same time, duo. With appearances from the fluffy, yet try to be chaotic, team!

Happy reading x


	2. 1 - Surprise Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan finds a spider in the garden and wants to show Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first upload! Always found this idea cute so thought I’d write my own version! 
> 
> Enjoy x

Peter hikes his backpack up a little higher as he stares at the lake house which two months ago had been his home. It felt like a lifetime since he’d walked out the front door towards his future.

He hadn’t been back since the day he’d left for MIT (he’d eventually given in to Tony’s not so subtle hints). He felt a twang of guilt about not visiting more but Tony and Pepper understood that he was busy settling in.

He hoped that they wouldn’t notice him before he got to the front door. They had no idea he was even on the property, he thought it would be nice to surprise them. That was allowed, right? Peter shook the thoughts out of his head, of course it would be alright, his own parents wouldn’t turn him away just because he’d kept it a secret from them.

Ever since Peter had Blipped back, and he’d dealt with Mysterio, he’d found himself slipping into bad habits, having doubtful thoughts about whether people’s actions were genuine or not, who he could and couldn’t trust, whether he was just a burden like Beck had said.

These thoughts weren’t helped by the fact that everyone knew he was Spider-Man now. So a lot of people only wanted to get close to him to either hurt him or just to say they knew Spider-Man. He’d only managed to make a few genuine friends at MIT which he was happy with.

Both Tony and Pepper had reassured him over and over again that he wasn’t a burden to them and he was as much their child as Morgan was, which Peter appreciated, but it still didn’t stop his thoughts from creeping in. 

Peter shook his head again and began walking towards the cabin. He spotted Morgan’s tent halfway down the front garden. He saw it rustle and a smile spread across his face, his plan changing in a split second. He listened for any signs of Tony or Pepper coming outside and when he heard none he quickly made his way to the small tent. 

He put his hand on the flap and gently pulled it open to reveal Morgan with Pepper’s Iron Mask on, playing with her Spider-Man action figure which made Peter’s heart swell. 

“Hey bug.” Peter said in a quiet voice, crawling into the tent so that he was hidden from view. 

Morgan whirled around, pulling the mask off and throwing herself at Peter. “PETEY!” She shouted, hugging him tightly. 

“Shhhhhh!” Peter said in her ear. “I’m surprising Mom and Dad so we’ve got to be quiet okay?” 

Morgan nodded against his shoulder and pulled back to look at him. Peter looked over his little sister, she was only seven but she was already growing so fast.

“Now, I need you to help me surprise them can you do that?” Peter asked and Morgan nodded her head so fast Peter thought it was going to fall off. He chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Alright, now listen very carefully-“

-

“Can you stop talking smack about Gerald please? He can hear you.” Tony said, a wide grin on his face as Pepper rolled her eyes.

“He is an alpaca Tony, he can’t hear me.” She said, throwing a dishcloth at him. He caught it easily and threw it in the sink. 

“Peter would be more considerate of Gerald’s feelings.” Tony scoffed, his heart aching a bit at the mention of Peter. The kid hadn’t been home since he’d left for college. Tony couldn’t say he blamed him though, it was a whole new world and he deserved to make a new start and make the most of it whilst he could. Lord knows Tony yearned to go back sometimes. But he missed his kid.

“I miss him too, but we’ll see him at Christmas I’m sure of it.” Pepper said, chopping up vegetables. “He wouldn’t dare miss it.

“Can I help?” Tony asked, changing the subject and picking up a carrot, he tossed it from side to side before dropping it on the floor.

“Get out of my kitchen!” She laughed, swatting him. 

“Alright, Alright!” Tony said. “I’ll go tell her Highness that lunch is nearly ready shall I?” 

“Good idea.” Pepper replies, smiling at him in a way that took Tony’s breath away every time he saw it. 

They stared at each other for a few moments before it was broken by Morgan running into the kitchen. 

“Hey bug, I was just coming to get you, everything okay?” Tony asked, bending down so he was the same height.

“Yeah, it’s just, I found a spider outside, can I show it to you?” Morgan asked, in a voice that could probably talk anybody down from any ledge. Tony could vouch for that from experience. 

Tony glanced at Pepper who was stifling a laugh. “Uh, yeah of course bug, go get it for me.” 

Morgan turned and danced back out of the room, giggling to herself. 

“I wonder what that’s about?” Pepper mused and Tony shrugged. 

“As long as she doesn’t let the thing loose in the house she can bring in as many insects as she wants.” Tony said, stealing a piece of carrot causing Pepper to glare at him again.

“Okay here’s my spider!” Morgan’s voice sounds from behind him again and Tony spins around on his heel ready to be all excited about a spider. But his fake excitement becomes real when he sees that the spider is in fact, Peter, standing in the doorway, backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Peter!” Pepper exclaims and Peter gets a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Hi Mom, hi Dad. Thought I’d pay a visit?” He says, as if asking for permission. 

Tony’s face splits into a wide grin as he looks at his kid, looking healthier and happier than ever. “Get over here kid.” 

He holds his arms out and Peter gladly runs into them, hugging Tony tight around the middle. Tony rests his head on top of Peter’s and places a kiss on his hair. “I missed ya kid.” 

“I missed you too, that’s why I’m here.” Peter replied. He moves back from Peter after a few seconds and he is quickly replaced by Pepper who gathers Peter in her arms. 

Tony steals a glance at Morgan who is smiling widely at the exchange playing out in front of her. Tony bends down again, “You’re a clever one bug.” 

“It was Petey’s idea! He wanted to surprise you!” Morgan said. 

Tony laughed and scooped her up. “Well he definitely did that.” He turned to face Peter and Pepper who were stood with their arms around each other. 

“Okay, well lunch is almost ready so let’s sit at the table and you can tell us all about MIT, Pete!” Tony said, giving Peter a wink before heading through to the dining room. 

“Oh I’ve got SO many stories to tell you! There was this one night where-“ Peter began to ramble and Tony couldn’t help but just smile at his kid, just glad he was finally home.


	3. 2 - Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels like a burden on the Stark family after he Blips back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter let’s go! Sad Peter Parker but a happy ending is coming your way!

Peter bounced on his heels as he stared up at the large log cabin that was now his home. 

He’d Blipped back and he couldn’t have been more grateful to Tony for saving him and everyone else, but it had been overshadowed by sadness when May was killed not long after they came back.

It had been a massive blow to Peter, he hadn’t left the apartment for days or spoken to anyone. It was only when he’d failed to answer Tony’s countless phone calls and messages that the man himself had decided to just show up at Peter’s door. 

Tony had been shocked by what he’d found and felt horrible for Peter. He’d taken it into his own hands and officially adopted Peter, with his permission of course, and today was the day Peter moved in with his new family. 

To say he was nervous was an understatement, they’d made a home for themselves, a family unit and he was about to swing in and disrupt it all. How would Morgan feel about this? Would she even want a brother? And what about Pepper? Sure they got along well but did that mean she’d want him for a son? 

Thoughts had been swirling through Peter’s head for what seemed like forever before the door opened and Tony stepped out with a wide smile on his face. 

“Pete! You made it, come on in kid, lunch is almost ready! Pep made your favourite to celebrate.” Tony said, holding his arms out to hug Peter who gladly accepted the embrace. Peter closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into the hug. 

But it ended too quickly as Morgan came bouncing outside. 

“PETEY! YOU’RE HERE!” She yelled, throwing herself at Peter and attaching herself around his waist. He chuckled and picked her up. 

“How are you bug? I’m going to be your big brother is that cool?” Peter asked, tapping Morgan on the nose to make her giggle. 

“Yes! I’m so excited!” Morgan exclaimed, throwing her arms around Peter’s neck tightly. Tony smiled at his two children, hoping that finally, things were going to be okay. 

-

And they were, for a while, but Peter started to feel shut out and shunned every now and again when it came to Morgan. Of course, she was their actual child so she was going to be the priority but it still hurt slightly when he was forgotten about. 

One night Peter was in his room doing homework when he heard laughter coming from the dining room, his Spidey senses were stupidly accurate sometimes. 

“How’s your food bug?” He heard Tony ask Morgan. 

“Cheeseburgers are my favourite!” Morgan answered, followed by Pepper laughing. 

Peter’s heart sank as he realised they were having dinner without him, and he hadn’t even been told about it. Had they forgotten to ask him? 

Peter couldn’t help but feel more and more like a burden to the little family.

-

“Hey Tony, I have a free afternoon if you fancy going for a quick drive? My test is coming up soon!” Peter asked as he bounded into the living room. 

Tony swirled around in his chair to face his kid, “Ah, sorry kiddo, I’ve got to take Morgan to her football session, raincheck?” 

Peter deflated a little bit at the words but quickly regained his composure and put a smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah no problem Tony.” 

He turned around and his face dropped as he trudged back up to his room.

-

“You okay Pete?” Pepper asked as she walked into the living room where Peter was sat staring at the TV screen. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m good thank you Pepper. Just waiting for Tony.” Peter replied.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, “What for?” 

“Oh he said he’d give me a lift to school so I wouldn’t be late as I have a big exam today but he’s cutting it a bit fine.” Peter chuckled nervously and Pepper sighed and shook her head at her husband’s forgetfulness. 

She sat down next to Peter, “Pete, Tony’s already left he’s taken Morgan to a friend’s house and then he’s going to the Compound I’m sorry honey.” 

Peter couldn’t stop the disappointment and embarrassment from plastering themselves all over his face as he looked down at his lap, his hands clenching into fists as he tried not to cry. Not in front of Pepper.

“Oh-uh- well that’s okay, I’ll just call Happy maybe he can give me a ride.” Peter checked his watch and winced, “although I am already running late I’ll have to call him quick. Thank you Pepper, have a nice day!” 

Peter jumped up as the first tears began to fall, grabbed his bag and ran out the door wiping his eyes. 

Pepper’s heart sank as she watched Peter leave the house and pulled out her phone, angrily dialling Tony’s number. 

—

Peter hadn’t left his room all day. He’d just laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling as that seemed to be all he was good for recently. No one had come to check on him at all which added to his sour mood. To make things even worse it was his birthday and no one had even spoke a word to him.

He let out a heavy sigh as he thought about the burden he must be on Tony and Pepper. They didn’t ask for this to happen, neither did Peter, they were just thrown together and expected to become a family just like that. Except they already were one, and Peter had just crash landed in the middle of it. 

Of course, they treated him as one of their own and never said that they didn’t want him to be a part of their family, but that still didn’t make it hurt any less when he was accidentally forgotten about. 

Maybe Flash was right when he said that Tony was stupid to want to be in Peter’s life. 

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by his name being shouted from downstairs. 

“PETE! COME DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE KID!” 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the sudden attention, but stood up and walked downstairs anyway. 

“What’s up Tony?” As soon as the words came out of Peter’s mouth he almost jumped out of his skin as there was an explosion of colours as streamers and horns filled his vision. 

His hand flew to his chest as he looked around the room which was full of people to Peter’s shock. Tony, Pepper and Morgan were stood in the middle of the group with wide smiles on their faces, holding a present each. MJ and Ned were stood next to them, along with Nat, Clint, Bruce, Steve and Thor. Wanda and Vision were stood by the window, holding a banner which said ‘Happy Birthday Pete!’ Bucky and Sam were stood in the corner continuously blowing horns and setting off streamers.

“What-what is going on?” Peter stuttered.

Tony walked over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Did you really think we’d forget your birthday kid? Who do you take us for?” 

Peter couldn’t believe his eyes as he took in the room. Everyone was here for his birthday? For him? He couldn’t believe it.

“This is all for me?” Peter asked, his mouth hanging open. 

“Of course kiddo! We love you! Now let’s open some presents!” Tony exclaimed.

Peter smiled as Morgan came running up to him, wrapping her arms around him and looking up at her brother. “Happy Birthday Petey! I love you 3000!” 

“I love you too bug.” Peter said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. 

“WHO WANTS CAKE?!” Sam shouted and everyone made a beeline for the kitchen. 

Peter hung back as he watched his extended family all clump together around his cake and he couldn’t help but let a big smile appear on his face. He was being stupid after all, he wasn’t a burden to anyone, he had a family and he couldn’t be more grateful for all of them.


	4. 3 - Unanswered Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt on patrol and Tony doesn’t answer the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proper Ironfamily content in this one so enjoy! X

Peter breathed in the crisp night air as he sat on a rooftop in Queens. He loved patrolling, he loved it even more when he and Tony patrolled together, but Tony had back to back meetings tonight so he couldn’t make it.

Peter didn’t mind though, he liked fighting criminals by himself sometimes, helped clear his thoughts. Especially tonight, he couldn’t help but be distracted by the day’s events. 

Peter sat on the roof looking out at the city he called home and thought about how MJ had been acting weird the whole week and today she’d barely spoken to him. It was coming up to their anniversary and Peter couldn’t figure out a reason as to why she was acting so weirdly around him. Almost as if she was trying to distance herself from him. He’d been racking his brain all day but hadn’t come up with anything and it was eating away at him.

Tony had noticed something was wrong with his kid but he hadn’t pressed the subject which Peter was grateful for. 

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens piercing through the calm night and he shot up, web shooters already in motion as he swung off of the ceiling. He moved quickly through the buildings towards the sirens. 

He landed on a slightly smaller building and assessed the situation. He could see it was clearly a bank robbery in progress, two men with guns pointed at the cops positioned outside. Peter could only assume there were more inside the bank. 

He took a deep breath and swung down, landing behind the robbers without making a sound. 

“Hey guys, why not just use an ATM like everyone else?” Peter quipped. 

The robbers spun around and began firing at Peter, who easily dodged and weaved out of the way. He grabbed the gun from the side and knocked it out of the robber’s hand, simultaneously webbing the gun out of the second robber’s hand and slamming him into the ground. 

After a few minutes of scuffling, both robbers were strung up, unconscious, their guns kicked towards the cops who moved forward. 

“Thanks Spider-Man, there’s more inside.” A cop said. Peter nodded in understanding. 

“I’ll go check it out.” He said as he ran inside the bank. 

He was caught off guard by a bat being swung at his stomach. He let out a loud “oomph” as he was smacked into the wall, followed by an equally loud crack and snap. Peter felt as if he couldn’t move as he slumped to the floor, groaning as he held his stomach. He held his hand up in front of him and his eyes widened at the amount of blood on them. 

“Peter, your vitals are spiking and you’re losing a lot of blood. Calling Mr Stark.” Karen said in his ear and Peter didn’t even have the energy to protest as his vision started to blur. He tried to move but his ribs screamed out in pain at the effort and he gave up. He looked around the room to see it was empty and trashed and he groaned again at the thought of letting criminals escape. He’d failed. Superheroes weren’t meant to fail. 

“Mr Stark failed to answer, Peter. What would you like me to do?” Karen asked. Peter didn’t answer, he couldn’t. “Peter? Calling Miss Potts..” 

Karen’s voice trailed off as the pain got too much and Peter drifted off into unconsciousness.

—

Tony stifled a yawn and looked out the window as he checked his watch. He’d been in this meeting for 2 goddamn hours and he was bored out his mind. He’d tried to skip it but Pepper almost punched him so he’d had no choice. All he wanted to do was watch a movie with Peter and then go to sleep. It was late enough already. 

He kept looking out the window for signs of Peter swinging around the city as he was on patrol but he hadn’t seen any sign of him yet. 

His watch buzzed with an incoming call from Peter and as Tony went to answer it, his attention was diverted to someone asking him a question. 

“Sorry, repeat that for me?” Tony asked, turning to face the room again as his colleague’s eyes bored into his. His watch continued to buzz but he had to ignore it as much as he wanted to answer it. Hopefully the kid was okay. 

“As I was saying Mr Stark, this year’s projections are much higher than last years. The release of the StarkPad was met with a great reception and terrific feedback, despite the price range being out of reach for a significant portion of people. My question was that would you consider lowering the price in order to reach a wider market?” James, the leader of the meeting, asked with a slightly nervous expression on his face as he faced the billionaire.

Tony mulled the proposal over, looking out of the window one more time, “I think that would be a good move to make, would make the brand more accessible to people, let’s get started on that right away.” 

Some people looked surprised at Tony’s agreement as a few of them thought he was just in this for the money. But really, since meeting Peter and May and his friends, Tony had come to realise that even if someone didn’t have a lot of money it didn’t mean they were any less deserving of things. Tony had gifted Peter, May, Ned and MJ with top tier Stark tech such as phones, pads and computers, but if he could give that sort of gift to the rest of New York, it would make him feel a lot better. Peter had had a hell of an affect on him, that’s for sure.

The meeting was interrupted at that moment by Pepper running into the room. Tony immediately stood up from his seat at the sight of her expression.

“Tony-“

“What is it Pepper?” All formalities were thrown out of the window as Tony ran through all the possible scenarios in his mind as to what had happened. 

“You need to come with me. Now.” Pepper ordered and Tony nodded, grabbing his phone off the table. 

“Send me the minutes. Good work.” Tony blurted out as he rushed out of the meeting room behind Pepper. 

“Pepper what is it!” Tony said, grabbing her arm to get her to stop and turn around.

Pepper sighed as she faced Tony, “It’s Peter. He’s hurt, badly.” Tony felt as if his whole body had frozen and shut down, he knew something was wrong when his watch wouldn’t stop buzzing, and he had ignored it. Now Peter was badly hurt somewhere and he could have stopped it. 

Guilt gnawed away at Tony as he rushed back to Stark Tower.

-

Peter’s eyes struggled to open as he was hit with a bright light coming from above and he groaned as he snapped then shut again. Too bright. Too bright. 

His head felt as if he’d put it in a washing machine for five hours and then wrung it out to dry. What had happened? The pain in his stomach was his main concern, so he tried opening his eyes again. 

“Mmmph-“ Peter tried to speak but the words didn’t want to come out but he suddenly heard movement coming from beside him. 

“Pete? FRIDAY, turn down the brightness to 30%.” A voice ordered and the room went dimmer much to Peter’s relief. He tried opening his eyes again and this time he succeeded. He slowly turned his head to the side to see Tony sitting next to him, his head resting on his arm as he looked up at his kid. 

“Hey Mr Stark.” Peter said, smiling slightly. A smile that Tony matched.

“Hey there kid, how you feeling? Gave me quite a scare there please don’t do it again, alright?” Tony said, putting his hand over Peter’s and Peter felt a warm surge of affection for his mentor. 

“I’m- I’m feeling okay, my stomach hurts.” Peter admitted and Tony gave him a sad smile. 

“Yeah, you-you got hurt pretty bad kid-“ Tony paused to look away and Peter swore he heard a sniffle. “-bank job gone wrong, you had internal bleeding, five broken ribs and a punctured lung. They also broke your leg, assumingly once you’d already passed out.” Tony’s voice was laced with disgust as he explained what had happened. 

“Wow. Well that explains why my leg hurts like a bitch.” 

“Language!” Tony scolded and Peter couldn’t help but laugh and soon enough Tony was laughing along with him. 

“Kid.” Tony said, suddenly serious. “I- I’m so sorry for not answering your call. I was in some stupid business meeting and you were out there possibly bleeding to death and I could have stopped it. Instead, I just ignored it and thought some deal was more important than my kid-“ Tony paused and took in a sharp intake of breath, Peter’s eyes slightly widened, “when you were out there, hurt. I’m so so sorry Pete.” 

“Hey, hey, Tony it’s okay. You couldn’t have known, usually when I ring you it’s to babble on about getting a free churro, you’re off the hook.” Peter reassured him but Tony didn’t seem too relaxed.

“I’m gonna find them Pete, and I’m gonna make them pay for hurting my kid.” Tony didn’t even flinch at his mistake that time, because it wasn’t a mistake. Peter was his kid whether he liked it or not, and he almost lost him tonight. That was something he didn’t want to go through again.

Peter’s heart tripped at the billionaire’s words. Did he really mean it? “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course kid, I mean, it’s pretty obvious isn’t it?” Tony chuckled. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess it is. I’m flattered. I mean, I do- I do see you as a father, Mr Stark.” Peter admitted, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. 

Tony shook his head at the words, “Is that what you call your father?” 

Peter blushed deeper, “Sorry, Dad.” 

“That’s my boy,” Tony gently ruffled Peter’s curls, “now, you’re under strict orders from Dr Cho to get some more sleep so I’ll let you do that. Otherwise, it will be my own head. I’ll come check on you in a bit, okay?”

Peter nodded and got comfortable on his pillows. 

Tony bent down and placed a soft kiss to Peter’s head as he closed his eyes. “I love ya kid.” He whispered. 

“I love you too Dad.” Peter whispered back, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep and Tony smiled at his kid as he slowly backed out of the room before turning off the light completely. 

He smiled to himself. Things were going to be different from now on, a good different. One things for sure, he was always going to answer his phone whenever Peter called from now on.


	5. 4 - Scholarship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a letter from MIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t really have much to say except protect Peter Parker and happy reading x

Peter took a deep breath as he stared at the envelope in his trembling hands. This was it. The moment he’d been working towards for the past two years. Tony had been a massive help aswell of course, he’d even refrained from putting a good word in at MIT because Peter was determined to do it by himself. 

Tony never admitted it but he secretly admired his kid for doing that, for rejecting his connections and popularity in order to prove to himself that he could get in anywhere he wanted regardless of who his Dad was. Not that there was ever a doubt in Tony’s mind.

Peter swallowed the bile in his throat as he walked up the porch steps and took a few more deep breaths before pushing the front door open and walking inside.

“Hello?” He called out. “Anyone home?”

There were a few bangs and crashes from below Peter’s feet which he took as Tony working in his lab and Peter had startled him. It took a few minutes for Tony to emerge around a doorframe, wiping his hands down with a rag. 

“Hey kid, how was school?” Tony asked. He stopped short when he saw the envelope in Peter’s hands, his eyes travelling up to meet his kid’s nervous expression. “Is that-?” 

Peter nodded fervently. “Ye-yeah. This is it.” 

Tony’s eyes widened. “Uh- okay, okay- let me go get Pep and Morgan they’re in the garden. We need to do this as a family.” And with that he ran out into the garden. 

Peter once again stared down at the envelope, all his emotions mixing together until they were indistinguishable from each other. He was nervous, excited, nauseous and agitated all at the same time. 

Tony then rushed back into the room, Morgan and Pepper close behind. “Hurry, hurry!” 

“Tony, what’s going on? What’s the rush for?” Pepper asked. “Hi Pete.” 

Peter smiled at her and knelt down to give Morgan a hug. “Good day bug?” 

Morgan nodded her head, “It was great! I made mud pies! Mommy wasn’t very happy though.” 

Peter chuckled and looked up to catch Pepper’s gaze, “I can imagine that didn’t go down well, no.” 

“Peter is that what I think it is?” Pepper asked and Peter stood back up, Morgan holding onto his waist. 

“Uh- yeah. I was just getting ready to open it. And now we’re all here, I can.” Peter said, suddenly feeling very sick as he looked at the envelope. His whole future was riding on the contents. 

“Well go on then kid! I’m dying over here!” Tony exclaimed and Pepper whacked him on the arm.

“Let him take his time! This is a big moment!” She scolded and Tony shut his mouth, his face still full of anticipation. 

Peter took a deep breath and turned the envelope over, running his thumb and finger across the seam so that it broke apart. His hand shook as he pushed the paper back and pulled the letter out. 

“What does it say!” Tony blurted out and Peter let out a chuckle.

“Let me unfold it first!” He said, slowly unfolding the letter and reading the first few lines.

‘Dear Mr Parker,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Massachusetts’ Institute of Technology on a full scholarship. Please see enclosed...’ 

Peter’s jaw dropped open as he read the words ‘accepted’ and ‘scholarship’. He’d done it. He’d got in, and he’d done it all by himself. He looked up at his parent’s expectant faces with a wide smile on his own.

“I got in.” He said, “I GOT IN!” 

Tony and Pepper both cheered and exclaimed as they pulled him in for a hug. 

“We knew you could do it kiddo!” 

“We’re so proud of you Pete!” 

“This is insane! A full scholarship!” Peter said, hardly believing it. 

Tony pulled his kid in for another hug and kissed the top of his head. “You are amazing Peter, I hope you know that.” 

“This calls for a celebration! I’ll make your favourite for dinner Peter, how does that sound?” Pepper asked, dropping a kiss to his forehead as she made her way to the kitchen. 

“Sounds great Mom, thank you! I just can’t believe it!” Peter repeated. 

“Well believe it kiddo, you’re off to do us all proud that’s for sure!” Tony said, wrapping an arm around his kid’s shoulder. 

Peter grabbed Morgan’s hand who was smiling widely even though she didn’t fully know what was going on and the trio followed Pepper into the kitchen, the sound of a cork popping followed soon after as the family celebrated together.


	6. Burden 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper’s phone call to Tony yelling at him to fix things with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to my Burden chapter as suggested! Hopefully it’s an okay follow up and you enjoy it! Just a taste of what the conversation would have gone like between Pepper and Tony!

Pepper sighed as she watched Peter practically run out of the door, wiping at his eyes even if he thought she didn’t notice. Her heart broke at the thought of Peter feeling forgotten but it was slightly overshadowed by the anger towards her husband in that moment.

All Tony talked about was Peter before the Snap, and in those five years without him he wouldn’t shut up about him either. So why now was Tony not giving Peter the attention he was obviously craving. 

Pepper whipped out her phone and angrily dialled her husband’s number, tapping her foot as she waited for him to answer.

“Hey Pep, I’m really sorry but could I call you back? I’m about to go into a meeting-“

“No you cannot call me back Tony Stark.” Pepper said in such a tone that Tony almost dropped the phone in fright. He knew what that tone meant and it meant he was in big trouble. But what had he done? His mind scrambled to think of potential things he’d done wrong. 

“Pep, what’s wrong?” Tony asked and Pepper rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong is your son running out of this house in tears because you forgot about him. That’s what’s wrong Tony!” Pepper yelled down the phone and Tony flinched. 

“What do you mean? I didn’t forget Peter, his test is tomorrow- oh no.” Tony trailed off as he slapped his hand to his forehead, “it was today, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes Tony, his test was today. Now he’s probably going to be late as he’s said he’d call Happy but this is Peter we’re talking about and you very well know he won’t call Happy even if he’s on fire.” Pepper exclaimed, breathing heavily as she tried to get Tony to feel her anger through the phone. “He doesn’t want to feel like a burden.”

“I’m sorry Pepper, honestly it was a mistake, my brain’s all over the place at the moment, and Morgan-“ 

“Tony, I understand Morgan is our daughter, but Peter is our son too, okay? You can’t just let him fall through the cracks now, he’s part of our family and he deserves to be treated as such. Now you will figure out a way to fix this, and soon.” Pepper was met with silence on the other end of the phone as Tony stood in shock at the fact he’d managed to forget about Peter, “do you understand me Tony?”

“What? Oh yes Pepper of course, I’ll fix it. His birthday is in a week right? We’ll throw him a big party, invite the whole team, he’ll love that.” Tony said, already planning everything out in his mind. His kid wasn’t going to feel like a burden anymore on his watch that’s for sure. 

“I hope you’re right Tony, because so help me-“ 

“I’ve got this under control Pepper, I promise. Peter will be okay. I’ll make it okay. He is our kid and he’ll be sure to feel like it from now on.” Tony said with a finality in his tone that had Pepper backing off. 

She sighed, “Okay Tony, I believe you, now text your son and apologise before I drive down there and hit your head against a wall.” 

Tony stifles a laugh as he knows that wouldn’t be appreciated right now, “Will that be all Miss Potts?” 

Pepper couldn’t help but smile, “Yes Mr Stark, that will be all.”


	7. Return to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter never followed Tony onto the spaceship in Infinity War and Tony is given the news when he returns to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was toying with this idea for a while before actually writing it because it made me feel quite sad! Only a short one but not sure which idea is worse, the movie or the alternate! 
> 
> Happy reading x

Tony’s legs bounced with anticipation, despite his complete lack of energy, as the glowing lady flew them back down to Earth. The past few weeks had been the worst of his entire life and he just wanted to stand on familiar ground again. He wanted to see Pepper again. He wanted to see Rhodey again. He wanted to see Peter again. God he hoped they’d made it. He didn’t know what he would do if they hadn’t. 

Nebula gingerly helped him down the ramp of the ship into Steve’s waiting arms. Tony didn’t know how to react at seeing Steve again after all those years apart. 

“Couldn’t stop him.” Tony said as the two walked towards the Compound. His chest felt tight and his legs were stiff. 

“Me neither.” Steve said. 

Tony stopped walking to look at Steve. “I lost.”

Steve looked at him with an emotion in his eyes that Tony couldn’t quite place but he was too exhausted to think about it. “Tony, WE lost.” 

Before Tony could answer he was stopped by Pepper running over to the pair and Tony’s heart slammed into his chest, beating to get out at the sight of her. 

“Oh my God.” She sobbed as she pulled him into her arms, Tony happily reciprocating. He shoved his face into her neck, taking in her smell, everything about her that he thought he would never experience again. 

“Let’s go inside Tony.” Steve says gently, guiding them into the Compound. Tony’s arm is wrapped around Pepper in a vice like grip as he makes his way into a room which seems to have been set up as a place of action. 

Bruce quickly hooks him up to an IV and Tony doesn’t even flinch at the needle, he’s too preoccupied with figuring out where his family is. His wish is granted when Rhodey greets him. 

“Tones.” He breathes and grabs the man in a tight hug. “Thought I’d lost you there for a minute.” 

Tony chuckles breathily, “Can’t get rid of me that easily.” He pulls away and looks around the room. “Does anyone have my phone? Need to call the kid.” 

It seems as if all the oxygen is sucked out of the room at his words and he looks around in confusion. Rhodey looks at the floor and avoids eye contact with him. 

“What? Why can’t I call Pete?” Tony asks, and he can feel his chest starting to constrict. 

No.

“Tones.”

No. No. Please. 

“No. Let me call my kid.”

“Listen, we haven’t heard from him or his Aunt-“

No. No. No. Not Peter. Not his kid, please.

“Stop it Rhodes. This isn’t funny.” 

“We think he’s- we think he’s gone Tony. I’m so sorry.” Rhodey finally says the words in a gentle tone.

Tony feels all the breath leave his body as he slumps to his knees. Silent sobs wrack his body as he tries to comprehend what he’s just heard.

“Tony!” Pepper’s voice can be heard in the distance, she could be right next to him but he wouldn’t have a clue. He felt as if he was underwater. Drowning in the fact that his kid was gone and he couldn’t save him.

“He can’t be-he can’t be gone. Not my kid.” Tony wheezes, clutching his chest as the pain becomes too great for him to handle. His eyes lock on Pepper’s worried ones before he loses all of his fight and slumps to the ground. His last thought is of Peter Parker, his kid, dusting away without getting to say goodbye.


	8. Harsh Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes home late from patrolling and Tony isn’t happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very happy with this one but oh well, started off okay but kind of didn’t know how to end it, was planning on leading into a part 2 but would only be a short one! 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading x

Tony paced back and forth across the Tower’s living room as he checked his watch for the tenth time. Peter knew he wasn’t meant to be out patrolling this late yet he insisted on doing it anyway. 

Tony ran a hand down his face as the minutes continued to tick by, God that kid was going to give him a heart attack one day. He pulled out his phone and dialled Peter‘s number, sighing when it went to voicemail. 

“Pete, I’m trying really hard to not suit up and drag your ass back here myself. We had a deal kid. Home. Now.” Tony hung up and went back to his pacing. 

He’d been trying really hard to make the transition as easy as possible for Peter, losing May had hit him hard and then to uproot him from his apartment and bring him to Stark Tower, Tony had tried his best. It was working for a while but Peter had begun to defy his orders.

A few more minutes passed and Tony became more agitated, taking to pacing around the living room, eyes trained on the city. 

“Right that’s it.” Tony muttered to himself, finger hovering over the button on his watch that contained his suit. In the same second Peter came swinging into view onto the landing strip. Tony narrowed his eyes at the kid and jerked his head as a sign to get inside. 

“Tony I-“

“I don’t wanna hear it Pete. I’ve tried to be lenient but you know you’re not allowed to be out this late-“ Tony paced around the sofa, not noticing the awkward angle that Peter was holding his side. 

“But Tony-“ Peter tried to interrupt but Tony wasn’t having any of it.

“That was the deal kid, this doesn’t work if we don’t have trust, alright? God, I’m trying really hard to break the cycle of shame right now but you’re making it really difficult when you stay out past curfew and almost give me a stroke-“

“TONY!” Peter shouts and Tony stops short, eyes wide at the kid’s outburst. 

“I’m sorry, do you want to take that back?” Tony drawled.

“I’m sorry, but you weren’t listening to me! Actually no, I’m not sorry, I’m only a few minutes late and it was for a good reason if you’d just let me explain!” Peter protested but Tony put his hand up.

“You can explain it to me tomorrow, right now you can go to your room and stay there. Sorry kid, you break the rules you face the consequences.” Tony said, holding his hands up. 

Peter scoffed, “I didn’t ask to come and live here you know, you brought me here! And now suddenly it’s ‘my house, my rules’? May was never like that.” 

Ouch, that stung. Tony sighed and took a step towards Peter who instinctively took one back, causing Tony to stop short and try and mask the hurt on his face. 

“Pete, I’m not May. I’m not trying to replace her either, we have our own relationship. And right now, I’m playing the Dad card as I think I’m entitled to use it every once in a while. Now please, go to your room.” Tony said, his voice gentle now, watching Peter carefully as he rolled his eyes. 

“This is so unfair! I was a few minutes late Tony!” Peter ran his fingers through his hair angrily. 

“Peter, I’m not being funny anymore. Go to your room or no patrolling for the rest of the week, I’m serious.” Tony hated playing that card but it was the only one that would get Peter to pay attention to what he was saying. 

“You can’t do that!” Peter exclaimed.

“Hey I made that suit kid, I can stop you from using it! I just want you to be safe!” Tony defended but Peter just shook his head. 

“Oh yeah? By threatening to take the suit everytime I step out of line? How did that work out last time huh?” As soon as the words were out of Peter’s mouth he snapped it shut, his eyes widening and tears appeared in his eyes. “Tony I’m-“

Tony held his hand up and breathed in and out deeply before speaking again, “Go to your room Pete, we’ll talk about this more in the morning.” 

Tony felt like he’d been slapped in the face at Peter’s statement. The guilt that Tony felt about that night would never go away, and it shouldn’t, he deserved to feel the guilt of Peter almost dying every day of his life. But he never thought the kid would use it against him. 

He turned on his heel and left for his room, so that he didn’t have to look at the crushed look on his kid’s face. God he hated arguing with him but sometimes it was necessary to get the message through to him. Running a hand down his face he shut the lights out and tried to forget the events of the evening, hoping that the kid would speak to him in the morning and that the guilt would leave his mind alone for just one night. 

-

Down the hall, Peter stared up at the ceiling, guilt coursing through his mind at his cold words. He didn’t mean them, he was just frustrated and he hoped that Tony would know that. He squeezed his eyes shut as a tear leaked out and he shook his head. If he wanted to be treated like an adult around here, then he needed to start acting like it and sulking wasn’t one of them. 

He just had to prove to Tony that he could trust him to be out late, although he couldn’t see that happening anytime soon. Peter sighed heavily and turned over onto his side, hissing at the sudden pressure. Hopefully by morning his ribs would be healed and Tony wouldn’t suspect a thing, that certainly wouldn’t help his case. Peter let his eyes close and tried to drown his own thoughts out of his mind. He could be trusted... he just had to show Tony that and hope that he would have forgiven him by the morning...


	9. Harsh Words - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare and just wants his Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho decided to do a part 2! Wrote this at like 2am so apologies in advance! Just felt like it needed a part 2 for them to make up so happy reading x

Peter woke with a start. He clutched his chest, closing his eyes and trying to get rid of the images flashing through his mind. He hadn’t had a nightmare in a while and he was pretty sure the argument he’d had with Tony had triggered it. 

He sighed and slumped back onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling trying desperately to get the images of his father falling to his death because of Spider-Man’s failures on a loop. 

After a few minutes of trying and failing, Peter huffed and flung the blankets off him, feet padding quickly down the hall until he found himself standing in front of Tony’s bedroom, his hand on the doorknob. 

Maybe Tony wouldn’t appreciate him bursting into his room like this at - he checked his watch - 3:36am. Yes, they had gotten closer this past year but he was still adjusting to permanent life in the tower and admittedly he was struggling a little. Although he didn’t want to tell Tony that in fear that the billionaire would think Peter was being ungrateful about this situation because he wasn’t. He’d never been more grateful for anything in his entire life and he wasn’t about to screw it up now by being too clingy. Superheroes weren’t meant to be clingy. 

Screw it, Peter thought, turning the handle and slowly pushing the door open, light slightly filling the room, illuminating Tony’s face. He looked peaceful, which was a far cry from the pinched and worried expression he usually wore around the Tower. At first Peter thought the expression was in relation to him being around but Tony had reassured him that he wasn’t the problem.

Peter hovered in the doorway for a moment, already regretting his decision when Tony stirred and groggily lifted his head up. 

“Pete? Is that you?” His voice was gravelly and confused.

“Uh-yeah-yeah it’s me Mr Stark- I mean Tony- sorry I couldn’t- couldn’t get back to sleep. I’m sorry I’ll just go back to bed!” Peter rambled, already backing out into the hallway. 

“Get over here kid, please.” Tony said, voice softer now that he had woken up a bit. Peter bit his lip and shuffled over to the empty side of the bed, sliding under the covers. He hesitated for a second about snuggling up to Tony but the decision was made for him when Tony’s arm snaked around his shoulder and pulled him in under his chin. Peter relaxed and shifted so that his head was comfortable in the position. 

“Tony?” Peter whispered. 

Tony’s head slightly moved in Peter’s direction, “Yeah kid?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Tony sighed, “Me too, kid. It will get better.” 

Peter nodded, “I know.” 

“Good, now let me sleep or I’ll sell your suit.” Tony huffed and Peter stifled a giggle. 

Maybe it would all work out right for once. Both Peter and Tony fell asleep with smiles on their faces, causing FRIDAY to snap a few pictures for future blackmail purposes of course.


	10. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter leaves for college.

Peter sighed as he stood in the middle of his bedroom. He’d been waiting for this day for so long and now that it was actually here, he couldn’t help but not want to leave. He’d had the best summer living at the cabin with Tony, Pepper and Morgan. They’d become a proper family and it hurt him that he now had to leave for a whole new adventure. 

His eyes caught the little Iron Man figure on his dresser and his eyes filled with tears but he blinked them away just as fast as they’d arrived. Him and Tony had managed to avoid talking about today for a while but he knew they couldn’t put it off any longer. 

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on his door as Pepper’s head appeared round the door. “Peter, sweetheart, it’s time to go, are you ready?” 

Peter took a deep breath and nodded, looking around his room one last time. He was leaving some things here but it didn’t look the same. He turned back to face Pepper and smiled, “Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” Following her downstairs to where Tony and Morgan were waiting. 

Even though Peter could drive now, Tony had still insisted on driving him to MIT to help get him set up in his dorm. Peter wasn’t stupid, he knew that Tony just wanted to spend some last minute quality time with him and his heart swelled at the thought. Pepper and Morgan were staying here as Morgan had school. 

Peter sighed as he placed his bag by the door, turning to face his family. Tony had a weird look on his face as he watched his son prepare to leave home for the first time and he didn’t know quite how to feel about it. 

Morgan ran up to Peter and he knelt down just in time to catch her as he wrapped his arms around her. She was almost 7 but that didn’t mean she’d got too much taller, she was Tony’s daughter after all. She sniffled and buried her head in his shoulder. “I’m gonna miss you Petey.” 

Peter squeezed his eyes tightly to try and stop the tears from leaking out. “I’m gonna miss you too bug,” he leaned back to look at her, brushing the hair out of her eyes that were swimming with tears, “but I’m gonna call you all the time you know that.” Morgan snuffed again and nodded, throwing herself at Peter for another tight hug. 

Eventually, she let go and Peter stood back up, looking at Pepper this time who seemed to be struggling to hold back her emotions as well. Peter took a couple strides to reach her and pulled her into a hug. 

Pepper reached up to brush her hand over the back of his head as she placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m gonna miss you Pete, I love you. You can call or come home anytime, okay?” 

Peter nodded, “I know, thank you for everything, Mom. I love you too.” Pepper smiled and kissed his forehead again. 

“Get going now or you’ll be late. And that wouldn’t be the best first impression now would it. No matter who your Dad is.” Pepper chuckled, glancing at Tony quickly. 

Peter turned to face Tony as well, his face falling as he saw his expression. “Dad, are you okay?” 

Tony nodded and sniffed, gesturing his hands around in a flippant manner, “Yeah kid, you know me, just weird seeing you go ya know?” 

Peter walked over to his Dad and pulled him into a tight hug, tighter than the others, and Tony quickly reciprocated, breathing in his son’s scent as if he was never going to smell it again. 

“I love ya kid.” Tony whispered. “No matter what.” 

“I love you too Dad.” Peter replied, giving him another squeeze before letting him go, he turned around and picked his last bag up off the floor as everything else was in the car. 

“Well, let’s get going Dad. I’ll see you two soon okay? I’ll call you later bug, I promise.” Peter said, giving them both a small wave as he and Tony made their way to the car. 

“Be good and be careful!” Pepper shouted from the porch and Peter chuckled. 

“If he’s anything like I was-“ Tony started, but was interrupted by Pepper.

“Then he’ll be straight home!” Pepper giggled, Morgan joining in even though she didn’t really know why it was funny. 

“I’d consider it an absolute win.” Peter quipped back, causing Tony to look at him with so much love and pride that he thought it would knock him over. 

“Come on then kid, let’s get you to college.” Tony said, jumping into the car with Peter following suit. Tony looked over at his son, placing his hand on Peter’s, “you ready?” 

Peter nodded and let out another deep breath, “Let’s do it.”


	11. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter overhears a conversation between Tony and the team and ruins his birthday surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the hits and the kudos guys! Makes me feel better about posting stuff because I was nervous about it! Here’s another cute idea! 
> 
> Happy reading x

Peter had a big smile on his face as he slipped into the familiar black Audi parked outside his school, a stark contrast to the expression on his driver’s face at that moment in time.

“Hey Happy. How was your day? Mine was great. I nailed my Spanish quiz and I’m pretty sure MJ likes me back so that’s amazing and-“ Peter naturally didn’t stop to take a breath for the next ten minutes. Happy sighed and just focused on driving, occasionally zoning in to the kid’s incessant rambling. 

Happy was slightly grateful to drop the kid off at the Tower fifteen minutes later. Not that he didn’t love Peter, because he did, but the constant noise got on his nerves sometimes. 

Peter jumped out, “Thanks Happy! See you tomorrow!” He shouted over his shoulder, running towards the private entrance that was reserved for him, his Dad and the Avengers. 

“Good afternoon Peter.” FRIDAY greeted him as the elevator doors opened onto the ‘domestic’ floor as it had been affectionately nicknamed by Nat.

“Hey FRIDAY, where’s Dad?” Peter asked, dropping his bag onto his bed, quickly following suit. 

“He is currently in the living quarters with the rest of the team. Would you like me to tell him you’re home?” 

“The team’s here?! That’s okay FRIDAY, I’ll go show him myself.” Peter replied, already bouncing out into the hall. 

He came to a stop once his enhanced hearing picked up on the conversation that was taking place in the living area which was clearly not meant for his ears. Peter rested against the wall just outside the room, knowing that he shouldn’t be eavesdropping but Peter also knew that he couldn’t help himself. His Dad would tell him eventually anyway, right?

“Come on Tony, you can’t be serious about this?” Steve asked. 

“Of course I’m being serious Steve! He may not be my actual kid but he’s as good as, anyone can see that. Can’t you?” Tony replied heatedly. It sounded as if he was pacing around the floor and Peter frowned at the thought of his Dad being bent out of shape once again at the hands of Steve Rogers. 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Nat’s voice came into play. 

“A while now, since he moved here it’s been in the back of my mind, and now I think it’s time to make things official.” Official? What was Tony talking about? 

“Okay, let’s say this happens. What happens on missions? What if something goes wrong? What if Peter gets hurt? He won’t just be a normal member of the team anymore.” Steve says in a tone that caused Peter to bristle. Maybe Tony had forgiven Steve for what happened but Peter had found it a bit more difficult. He never acted that way around the super solider though, Peter wasn’t like that. 

“That won’t happen, and if it does then I’ll deal with it then. Funnily enough Rogers I don’t want to plan out what will happen if my kid gets hurt on a mission.” Tony snarkily replies and Peter hears Steve sigh. 

“Tony, we all love Peter, you know that. There’s nothing we wouldn’t do for that kid.” Peter smiled at Bruce’s words. Him and Bruce had always gotten along, especially when they worked down in the labs together, Peter was in awe of the scientist and the feeling was mutual. 

“Then why are you all trying to talk me out of adopting my kid?” Peter gasped as the subject of the conversation finally became apparent. Tony wanted to adopt him? Him? The orphan who had crash landed into Tony’s life and turned it upside down? What on Earth would have possessed him to come to that decision? 

“We’re not Tony, we think this is a good thing as a matter of a fact. Peter’s made you a better person and it’s not a secret that you have a positive effect on him too.” Nat reasons.

“We just want to make sure you’re sure about this.” Clint finally speaks up. 

“Of course I’m sure! Peter’s my kid and I want him to officially be my kid. I’ve made my decision, this is happening. As long as it’s okay with Peter of course.” Tony says, with a finality in his tone that causes silence to sweep across the room and into the hallway. Despite the silence, Peter couldn’t stop the smile from stretching his face so wide he thought it would split in half. Tony wanted to be his father. How did Peter get so lucky to be able to call Tony Stark his father? 

“When are you going to tell him?” Steve asked. Peter found himself listening more intently for the answer.

“I was thinking, his birthday’s next week so why not then? You’ll all be here, we’ll throw a nice party and I’ll ask him then?” Tony suggested and there were murmured agreements from the team. 

“I think that’s a great idea Tony, now let’s change the subject as I’m pretty sure Peter will be home any minute now and I’m guessing you want this to be a surprise?” Bruce said, chuckling lightly, Peter couldn’t help but the stifle a laugh at the situation, deciding that now was a good time to reveal himself.

He shook out his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair to make it look as if he’d just walked in from the cold. 

“Hey guys! Just got back, how was everyone’s day? I had a great day, I told Happy but I’m pretty sure he wasn’t listening to a word I was saying, as per usual. So what have you guys been talking about? Anything exciting?” Peter drew in a breath as he bounded over to Tony who gave him a deadpan look. 

“You overheard didn’t you?” Tony sighed. “How long were you standing in the hallway?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, causing the team to laugh at his sheepish expression. “Since Captain America wanted to set out the do’s and don’ts for my demise.” 

Clint roared with laughter as Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry Peter, force of habit to think about all the options.” 

“Don’t worry Mr Rogers, I’ll try my best not to die anytime soon.” Peter winked and Tony laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

Steve chuckled and shook his head, “He’s definitely your kid Stark, that’s for sure.” 

“Well, I ain’t complaining. That was the whole point of this conversation after all.” Tony said, quickly pressing a kiss to Peter’s temple and he smiled. His birthday couldn’t come quick enough.


	12. Slip of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter accidentally calls Tony his Dad and he naturally starts to freak out, but Tony is having none of it as he is obsessed with this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of writer’s block, I have a whole list of ideas written in my notes but sometimes struggle to think of how to bring them to life in ways that aren’t boring! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Happy reading x

“Tony?” Peter called as he walked into the lab, struggling to balance the two coffees and two muffins in his hands. “A little help would be nice!” 

There was a small crash and a groan of frustration from the back of the lab. “Comin kid!” Tony shouted back. He came into view a minute later wiping his hands down with a rag. “Had a little, uh, mishap, with the upgrade for your suit, but I can fix it.” 

“Thanks Tony I appreciate it. Do you mind?” Peter asked, looking pointedly at his hands and Tony started.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry Underoos, let me take that.” Tony carefully took the coffees from Peter‘s hands, placing them on his workstation. “How was school today? That Flash kid giving you any more trouble? Because I know a guy. And that guy is me.” 

Peter stifled a laugh, “No Tony, he hasn’t bothered me since the last time you knew a guy, remember?” 

Tony laughed at the memory of Flash looking so scared that he thought he was going to physically wet himself before running away in the opposite direction. “Oh yeah, one of my proudest moments.” 

Peter laughed as he started messing with one of his current projects on his desk, “Yeah, you were acting like a full on Dad.” The teen’s fingers froze as he looked up at Tony to see an equally shell shocked expression his face. “Uh- ah- I didn’t mean- oh gosh I-“

“Relax kid.” Tony held his hand up to stop the poor boy’s heart attack. “Not like it’s a secret right?” 

Peter’s body relaxed but his face still held a hesitant expression. “It just slipped out.” 

“Pete, it’s okay, I don’t mind. You can call me Dad if you want to, okay?” Tony puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder, sipping his head slightly to look the kid in the eye. 

Peter nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his face, “I want to, thanks Tony - I mean, Dad.” 

Tony smiled and clapped Peter’s shoulder a few times, “That will take some getting used to I’m sure. But for now, at least if Flash gives you any more trouble you can say Iron Man is your Dad. I’m sure he’d faint right there and then.” 

Peter snorted at the thought, “I’ll make sure to take a picture.” 

“That’s my boy,” Tony grinned, the pair stood in silence for a few moments both smiling like idiots, “now let’s get on with this it’s a school night and you have to listen to me now because I’m your Dad.” 

Peter groaned, “Ugh, you’re going to use the Dad card whenever you can now, aren’t you?” 

Tony shrugged and held his hands up as he backed away to his station, “You’re the one who said it kid, and who I am to deprive you of that?” 

Peter sighed and shook his head, “I’m regretting this already, it just slipped out!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, SON!” Tony emphasised the last word, his laughter drowning out Peter’s groans as they both got to work on their projects. 

Peter called him Dad. Tony couldn’t help the warm feeling that filled him up inside at the thought of Peter seeing him in that way. His gaze shifted over to the teenager who was focusing intently on fixing his web shooters, his tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrated. Tony had never really wanted kids, but if Peter was his first one then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He had a good kid and he wasn’t going to mess it up.


	13. First Heartbreaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ breaks up with Peter because they’re going to college and he doesn’t take it very well, but Tony is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of teenage pain in this chapter. A very IronDad moment.
> 
> Happy reading x

Peter’s hands clenched around the steering wheel as he drove towards the lake house. He stared straight ahead, barely even registering the trees flying past him as he sped up. If he didn’t slow down he’d end up in the lake. And boy would Tony be mad at him if he wrecked the car. It had taken a lot of convincing in Peter’s part to let him have the car in the first place.

He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts as he eventually slowed down and pulled up next to the house. Today was supposed to have been a good day, a happy day, and now it was ruined. But he couldn’t go walk into that house and make his family as miserable as he was, it wasn’t fair. 

His hands briefly tightened around the wheel again, preparing himself to plaster the biggest smile on his face so that Morgan didn’t figure out something was wrong. So that Tony didn’t give him one of his worrisome stares when he was uncharacteristically quiet. 

Speaking of the devil, Peter looked up just as Tony poked his head out of the front door, his face lighting up as he spotted Peter in the car, his hand coming up to give him a wave, gesturing at him to come inside. Peter shook out the memories of the day’s events and stepped out of the car, trying hard not to slam the door.

“Good day kid? You’ve been gone a while.” Tony said, placing an arm around Peter’s shoulders to guide him inside. Peter shrugged slightly, avoiding Tony’s gaze. 

“It was okay, nothing major.” Peter answered, hoping Tony wouldn’t notice his mood and start asking questions. Unfortunately for him, Tony wasn’t born yesterday and he always knew if something was up with his kid. 

“How’s MJ? Excited about going to college?” Peter couldn’t stop the scoff that escaped his mouth at Tony’s question and he immediately slapped himself mentally. “Kid? What’s going on Pete?”

Peter turned to look at the man who had become his father, “She’s looking forward to it that’s for sure.” 

Tony cocked his head to the side, “I’m getting old kid, you need to explain things more clearly to me.” 

Peter sighed. “She ended things. It’s over Tony.” His voice cracking at the end as the tears welled in his eyes, what he’d been trying to avoid ever since MJ had given him a sad look and uttered the words that would break his heart. 

Peter heard a sharp intake of breath as Tony took in the information. “Gah Pete, I’m-I’m so sorry. I know how much you loved her.” 

“Love.” Peter replied.

“Yeah, love.” Tony hesitated before asking his next question, not wanting to hurt kid his anymore than he already had been. “Did she give you a reason?” 

Peter laughed, the sound feeling foreign to him, as if he shouldn’t be making such a happy noise right now. It didn’t match with the rest of his body. “She said she wanted to enjoy college, that a long distance relationship wouldn’t work, that we’d spend most of our time missing the other and that it wouldn’t be fair to either one of us. I mean, I’m sorry but what kind of bullshit is that?!”

“Language Pete.” Tony quipped, earning a smile from the teenager. 

“She knew college was happening, it’s not like it was a secret. If she knew this was what she was going to do then why did we start all of this in the first place? Could have saved us both a lot of trouble.” Peter continued to rant, not realising that Tony had led him over to the couch. Tony let him get it all out of his system until the kid’s voice began to lose strength and cracked at the end of his sentences. 

“Kid. It’s gonna be okay, I promise you that. It may not seem like it now. It might seem like the worst pain in the world and it is right now, but it will heal.” Tony spoke softly, carding his hands through Peter’s hair because he knew it calmed him. 

“Why would she do this Tony? Why would she hurt me like this if she said she loved me?” Peter’s voice disappeared and he shoved his head against Tony’s chest, muffling the sobs that were now flowing freely. Tony squeezed his eyes shut at the sounds and tried to focus on calming his kid down. 

He spotted Pepper and Morgan coming down the hallway and he gestured for them to turn around once he’d caught Pepper’s eyes who gratefully listened to him for once. Peter couldn’t deal with having to be the happy big brother right now and he shouldn’t have to. 

“It’s gonna be okay Pete, we love you and we’re here for you okay? Just let it all out now. You’ll feel better.” Tony gently rocked Peter back and forth in an attempt to calm him down, continuing to whisper in his ear that he was going to be okay. 

After a while the sobs quietened down and were replaced by soft snores. Tony looked down at the teen slumped against him and sighed, first heartbreaks were the worst, he knew from experience. Leaning back into the couch cushions, he gently moved Peter so that he was fully lying against Tony, his head in the crook of his neck. Tony placed a kiss on top of his head and decided to just let him sleep for now, hoping that he would feel better once he woke up. 

Whether he did feel better or not, Tony was going to be there no matter what. Because that’s what you do when your kid is hurt, and Tony was getting used to parenting this wonderful teenage boy.


	14. Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes matters into his own hands when Tony and Strange are taking too long, but he quickly regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not specifically Irondad and Spiderson maybe more like Ironfamily?? I’ll probably be dropping more of these types in every now and again so happy reading! X

“Tony, I swear, if you don’t give me back my-“ Stephen came storming into the room but was interrupted by Tony. 

“Dignity? Innocence? Honour? I could go on.” Peter rolled his eyes at his Dad’s childish behaviour. Sometimes he wondered how he was somehow the adult in the house. 

“Tony-“ Stephen growled and Peter’s eyes widened but Tony’s smile only grew wider at the sorcerer’s growing frustration. He wouldn’t admit it but it turned him on slightly that’s why he kept doing it. 

“Strange, let me save you a whole lot of time, I don’t know where your sling ring is. It’s important right?” Tony taunted, walking around the island in the middle of the kitchen, winking at Peter as he caught his gaze, “seems pretty irresponsible that you lost it.” 

Stephen rolled his eyes, “Fine, it’s not like it’s any threat in YOUR hands considering you wouldn’t know the first thing about how to work it.” Stephen knew how to play this game as much as Tony did, he just let the engineer believe he was winning, seeing Tony fight more and more to annoy him only had the opposite effect on him. 

Peter watched the two men go back and forth like he was watching a tennis match and it was at a stalemate with how hard both of them were trying to frustrate the other. He knew they were doing it because they fancied the pants off each other, everyone could see that. 

Bucky snuck into the kitchen and stood next to Peter at the counter, observing Tony and Stephen for a few minutes who were completely unaware of the audience they were acquiring. They had gotten closer and closer to each other as the argument wore on. 

“They still haven’t admitted it to each other yet?” Bucky asked and Peter shook his head.

“Been arguing for 10 minutes now, they’re just seeing who can turn the other one on more.” Peter shuddered as he said the words, he didn’t want to think about his father in that way but it was painfully obvious what was going on. 

“I guessed, I could feel the sexual tension when I walked in.” Bucky said. Peter gasped and punched him in the arm.

“Bucky! That’s my Dad!” The soldier just laughed. 

“You’re gonna have to do something soon Pete, it’s exhausting watching them go back and forth like this.” Peter nodded. 

“I’ll think of something.” Peter then looked at the two fighting men. “HEY!” 

Heads shot up to look at Peter. “Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?” 

“I’m hungry? It’s dinner time, or did you forget your son?” Peter drawled, motioning to the empty space in front of him that should have the spaghetti bolognese that he had been promised three hours ago.

Tony smiled sheepishly and moved over to the hob. “Sorry kid. Strange?” 

Stephen glanced over, “Yes?”

“I won.” Peter banged his fork against the table and Tony quickly shut up as Stephen rolled his eyes and practically glided out of the room. 

\- a couple hours later

“DAD! STEPHEN! COME QUICK!” Peter yelled at the top of his lungs from his place on the ceiling, listening out for the footsteps that soon followed. 

Tony came thundering up the stairs, closely followed by Strange, and burst into Peter’s room, frantically looking around for signs of danger, only to see the room empty. 

“PETER?!” Tony shouted for his son, who was trying not to laugh from above him. 

“He’s not in the bathroom!” Stephen exclaimed as he rushed back into the room. 

Peter quickly jumped down from the ceiling and backed away into the hallway. “I’m fine! Now you guys get it together before I throw myself out of a window.” 

Tony looked as if he could throttle the kid but before he could say anything Peter was shutting the door. “HEY-“

“FRIDAY, lock the door. No override unless it’s me.” Peter ordered. 

“Done.” The AI had a hint of amusement in her voice if that was even possible. 

Finally, Peter thought. Hopefully they’d be able to sort out whatever was going on between them so that the rest of them could get on with their lives. 

Bucky appeared at his side not a moment later, “You do know that’s your room right? You’re allowed to go in.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Dad and Stephen are in there. I’m getting them together because I’ve had enough.” 

Bucky chuckled and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, who looked at him confused. “What?” 

“Nothin kid, just that you do know what they’re doing right now don’t you? Probably picked the wrong room to lock them in.” With that the super soldier carried on down the hallway, chuckling to himself as Peter started in horror at his now locked bedroom door, trying to think of the best method to burn it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and reads! The support means the world x


	15. Emotional Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is adjusting to life after the Snap and stumbles across something in the lab that he doesn’t think he was supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a long one I guess? I got a bit emotional writing it, bit long winded but we get there in the end. Tony and Peter’s relationship is just so precious. We love to see it.
> 
> Happy reading x

“Hey kid?” Tony called from the kitchen. Peter stuck his head around the door.

“Yeah Tony?” 

“Do me a favour and go grab my phone from down in the lab please.” Peter nodded and made his way down to the lab. 

It had been six months since Tony and the team had bought everyone back and defeated Thanos. Peter had never been happier to see his mentor on that battlefield, and it seemed as if the feeing had been mutual. Tony had hugged him. Actually hugged him. They’d never done that before and it was engraved into Peter’s memory. 

Peter and Tony had grown even closer these past six months, May had been caught in some crossfire between rival gangs back in Queens during the five year gap and Tony had had the horrible task of telling Peter that. 

He hadn’t slept for days after Tony had given him the news. He had barely ate and he wouldn’t even leave the room that Tony had set up for him at his Lakehouse. Until one day when Tony had taken matters into his own hands and practically hauled Peter down to the lab to work on some project. Peter had protested at first as he felt guilty of living his life as normal when May didn’t get to. Soon enough though Peter became more relaxed around the Lakehouse and even though he thought about May all the time, he was able to slowly start to rebuild his life.

Five years was a long time. Peter couldn’t help but be curious about what had happened in the time he had been gone. How had Tony taken it? He was there when he had turned to dust. How had he gotten off Titan? 

He knew Tony and Pepper had been engaged for a while but he hadn’t seen any wedding photos around the house which he found odd. Tony had plenty of money and five years was a long time to be engaged. All the photos were filled with family moments between Tony, Pepper and Morgan. Peter’s new little sister. That was a bit of a shock to say the least, he had never thought about having a sibling and suddenly he had this little girl who looked up to him for everything and he couldn’t understand why. He wasn’t anything special. 

Peter looked around the lab at the different stations, he and Tony had spent a lot of time down here tinkering with various things after he’d come back. It was kind of an escape for both of them, a distraction from the real world. 

Peter spotted Tony’s phone on one of the benches and as he grabbed it his hand knocked into what looked like a small projector. Before he could put it back in its original place the lights turned off and there was a whirring sound. Peter began to freak out thinking that he’d broken something when,

“Hey kid.” Tony’s voice sounded from behind him and he turned around to see an image had been projected on the blank wall. Tony was sitting in front of the camera, looking tired and..haunted. He had bags under his eyes and it looked as if he hadn’t shaven in weeks. Peter stood where he was as he studied the image. When was this from?

Video Tony sighed and ran a hand down his face, “I-uh- Pepper told me that I should make you one of these, or more if I wanted to. I guess, it’s a message of sorts? Which sounds silly to me because why would I want to talk to a camera, pretending it’s you, when it would just remind me that it’s not. You.” Tony’s gaze found the floor and it stayed there for a few seconds before he spoke again.

Peter’s breath caught in his throat as he realised when this video was from. It was from after he’d Dusted. After he’d disappeared and left Tony on Titan. 

“I guess, this is a different kind of therapy? Talking to people as if they’re here when they’re not. I’ve always tried to avoid that sort of thing. Didn’t think it would help. But here I am. Ready to talk. Seems kind of poetic doesn’t it. You used to be the one that would ramble on and on for hours on end, and you’d think I wouldn’t be listening when I really was. I listened to everything you ever said, kid. And now, I’m the one that’s going to ramble on about things yet you really aren’t going to be listening.” 

Tony scoffed slightly as he looked into the camera and Peter was shocked to see tears pooling in his mentor’s eyes. Had Peter’s death really affected him that much.

“I’m just gonna cut to the chase here kid because you know I’m not a man of words.” Tony took a deep breath before continuing, Peter found himself leaning forward instinctively, “I miss ya Pete. So much. The one thing I’d promised to do and I failed. I couldn’t save you. And that guilt is something I have to live with every day. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry I didn’t spend more time with you. I’m sorry I never said that I loved you. Because I do, so much. You’re my kid, Peter.” Peter gasped and his eyes widened as tears filled them, matching Tony’s. Tony loved him. Tony thought of him as a son. After all this time of Peter being afraid to show his feelings for his father figure, Tony had been feeling the same way this whole time. 

Tony’s voice choked as he tried to get the next words out, “I lost my son. I lost you. And that’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through.” 

Peter stumbled backwards and sat on a stool. The air had been knocked out of him at Tony’s emotion. He could practically feel it through the image and he couldn’t help the sob that escaped from his mouth. 

Tony took a few deep breaths to steady himself, “I love you Peter. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before, but I promise I am going to do everything I can to get you back. Whatever it takes. I have so many things to show you, tell you. Break the cycle of shame.” He looks over his shoulder briefly before turning back to the camera. “Pep’s calling me, I’ll probably be back. I love ya kid. See you soon.” 

The image disappeared as Tony turned off the camera and Peter wiped at his eyes as he digested the new information. Tony loved him. 

Peter jumped off the chair and ran for the stairs, taking two at a time as he burst into the kitchen, looking frantically for Tony. He found him by the kitchen table, looking at a recipe book for cookies and Peter wasted no time in striding across the kitchen and wrapping his arms around his father. 

“Oomph!” Tony let out a gasp as he was tackled by Peter, who latched on like a vice, his head buried in Tony’s chest. He felt the dampness seeping through and he was alarmed to see Peter was crying. “Peter? Are you okay? Bud? Talk to me.” 

Tony gently tried to pry the teen off him but Peter just shook his head and buried his head deeper if that was even possible. “I love you too Dad.” Peter whispered and Tony’s eyes widened. He’d found the tape. 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Peter tightly to his chest, placing a hand on the back of his head and stroking his hair. He kissed the top of his head lightly before resting his cheek on it. “Ah kid, you have no idea.” He whispered back.

“I forgot your phone.” Peter mumbled and Tony chuckled.

“It’ll still be there in a minute.” Peter tightened his grip slightly, “okay or fifteen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support guys it means so much! Almost at a 1000 reads and I can’t quite believe it! X


	16. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note

Hey guys not an update but just a massive thank you for the support! Never expected to get 1000 reads at all let alone in only 3 weeks! I’m blown away! I’m so happy you’re enjoying my stuff! 

I’ve got some lined up so I should be updating again soon! Just want to make sure they’re good enough! 

Thank you again! X


	17. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ have big news for Tony, Pepper and Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, it probably doesn’t weigh up to how long it took but ah well! Set in the future a few years as well, after the Snap and after Endgame (although that doesn’t exist).
> 
> Happy reading! X

Tony smiled as he picked up his phone, “Hey kid, you on your way over?” 

“Dad, I’m hardly a kid anymore, I’m 25.” Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah well you’ll always be a kid to me, Parker.” 

“Moving on, yes I’m pulling up right now. Are Pepper and Morgan around? I’ve got news.” Peter said, his voice going up an octave that got Tony interested.

“News huh? Good news I hope.” He said, holding his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he finished typing his code in for his latest project.

“Yeah, uh, yeah it’s good news Dad. Really good news.” Peter chuckled lightly, sounding nervous. 

“Well I’m hooked already, I’ll come meet ya at the door.” Tony said, already walking up the stairs out of the lab, handing up the phone. 

He stuck his head into the living room as he made his way to the door. 

“Hey Pep, go get Morgan will ya? Peter’s here and he says he’s got good news.” Tony repeated to his wife who looked at him quizzically as he carried onto the door. 

His face broke into a wide smile as he walked outside with his arms spread open, “Hey kid!” He wrapped his arms around Peter, who reciprocated, and squeezed tightly, “we’ve missed you!” 

Peter pulled back and smiled back at Tony, “I missed you guys too! It’s been a while, we’ve been, Uh, busy.” He looked over his shoulder and motioned to MJ who Tony had failed to notice, standing by the car. 

“MJ! Hi darling, didn’t see you there! Am I worthy of a hug yet?” Tony joked, knowing MJ wasn’t a fan of human contact. 

“If you weren’t I think Peter would divorce me.” MJ drawled as she walked up to the pair, wrapping her arms around Tony. 

“It’s so good to have you guys here, come on, come on let’s go inside and you can tell us your good news!” Tony said, motioning them both inside. 

As they entered the house Peter was ambushed by Morgan, “Oomph! Hey there bug, you missed me?” He said, patting her head slightly, surprised at how tall she was getting, she was 15 and almost as tall as him.

Morgan smiled up at him widely, “I always miss you big brother. But I missed MJ more!” She exclaimed before throwing herself onto her. MJ stumbled slightly but caught herself quickly.

“I missed you too Morgan! You’re as tall as me now!” She laughed and pulled away. “How’s driving going?” 

As Morgan launched into a story of a disastrous driving lesson, Tony put an arm around Peter’s shoulder and guided him towards the living room. “It’s good to have you back Pete, we’ve missed you.” 

Peter chuckled, “That does seem to be the running theme today.” 

“You had to ruin the moment didn’t you.” Tony shook his head as they entered the living room. 

Pepper spotted them and stood up, holding her arms out towards Peter. “Peter! Come here and let me hug you!” 

Tony pushes him slightly towards Pepper and smiled as he watched the pair embrace. Pepper had become such a Mom to Peter and it was heartwarming to see. 

“Oh and MJ too! This is a nice surprise!” Pepper said, embracing the young girl just as tightly,

“Okay, okay,” Tony said, waving his arms around, “now that we’ve got the very long pleasantries and greetings out of the way. Let’s sit down so Peter can tell us his news.” 

“Tony! Let them relax for a minute!” Pepper scolded and he held up his hands.

“What? I’m an impatient man, I’m not getting any younger. These grey hairs are from him, he owes me.” Tony pointed accusingly at Peter who just shrugged his shoulders. 

“What can I say? It was fun.” He said, narrowly avoiding Tony’s hand as it aimed for the back of his head. “Okay, okay. In all seriousness, we do have something to tell you all.” 

Tony, Pepper and Morgan remained quiet, staring at the pair whose hands had found each other on Peter’s lap, his thumb brushing slightly against hers.

“Okay, so, as you know me and MJ have been married for a few years now. Well, we decided that we didn’t want it to be just the two of us anymore.” Peter stopped and looked at his family to see if they had already guessed his news. 

“Are you getting a dog?! Because that would be so cool!” Morgan exclaimed, causing Peter and MJ to laugh. 

“No bug, we’re not getting a dog, yet anyway.” Peter winked at his little sister. 

Tony’s eyes widened as he and Pepper realised what was going on at the same time. 

“OH MY GOD!” Tony shouted.

“Are you going to start trying for a baby!?” Pepper exclaimed. 

Peter and MJ shared a quick look, “Uh, not exactly.” MJ said.

“Yeah, you can’t really start trying for a baby when one has already been made.” Peter said, a wide grin spreading across his face as he watched his family’s reactions. 

Morgan’s jaw dropped, Pepper jumped to her feet as, to Peter’s surprise, Tony’s eyes filled with tears. 

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!” Pepper yelled, rushing over to hug the both of them tightly. Peter laughed as he hugged her back. 

“Yes, yes we are.” MJ laughed, a hand on her stomach lightly. 

“This is so cool! I’m going to be an auntie!” Morgan said excitedly as she hugged MJ. 

“You’re going to be the best auntie, bug.” Peter said, ruffling her hair. 

Peter then turned to look at Tony, who still hadn’t moved since the announcement, but his face said it all. 

Tony didn’t know how to put into words how proud and happy he was of Peter. His kid was having a kid. After everything they’d been through, everything Peter had been through. After Thanos happened, Tony had almost given up on this day ever happening, and now it was here. It was real. 

“Dad? You okay over there?” Peter asked, leaving MJ, with Pepper and Morgan fawning over her, to walk over to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and kneeled down in front of him. 

Tony blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision and Peter couldn’t help his eyes filling with tears as well. “I’m so happy for you kid.” Tony whispered. 

“Thanks Dad, really. I couldn’t have got here without you, you know that.” Peter said, both him and Tony hearing the deeper meaning in his words and he nodded his head as he stood up and cleared his throat. 

“Come here Pete.” Tony said, pulling his kid into his arms and hugging him so tight Peter had to fight for a breath momentarily. “You’re going to be the best Dad.” 

“How can I be when I already have the best Dad?” Peter replied and Tony ruffled his hair, trying and failing to stop the tears from falling. He pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head and pulled away, turning to face MJ. 

“Now you’re great and allPeter, but this young lady deserves a hug as well.” Tony said, smiling as he pulled MJ into a hug, being careful not to hug her too tightly. Gah, he was already sounding like a grandparent. 

“I can’t believe you’re making me a Grandpa.” Tony said, putting an arm around Pepper as she leaned into him, grinning at her son and his wife. Morgan had latched herself onto her brother, hugging him tightly. 

“Well it made sense, you already have the grey hairs.” Peter quipped back and Tony gasped, putting a hand on his heart. 

“You take that back Spiderling, or I’ll sell all your science toys.” 

“They’re not toys! Come on Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again so much for the support guys! X


	18. Hit the brakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns to drive for the first time, and Tony’s the one teaching him. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven’t uploaded since last year, I think? I hit a major creative block and had loads of uni work to do, but I’m hopefully going to be posting more on here now! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think if you like! 
> 
> Happy reading! X

“Right, you remember the deal kid?” 

Peter nodded, “I listen to everything you say and do whatever you tell me to do.” 

Tony nodded once in satisfaction, turning back in his seat to face the road. “If only you’d follow those rules in everyday life.” 

“It’s nice for an old man to still have dreams.” Peter smirked, earning him a light smack on the back of his head. 

“You’re lucky I’m even letting you drive this baby, so don’t get smart Parker.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, alright! I’ll listen.” Peter condeded and Tony smiled triumphantly. 

“Right, okay so first things first, you’re going to put the car in drive.” Tony said. 

Peter looked down at the gear stick for a few seconds longer than Tony deemed necessary, before letting out a quiet “ahah!” and pushing the stick forward. 

“I thought you had an automatic car, Tony?” Peter asked as he put both hands back on the wheel.

“I have about fifteen automatic cars, Pete, but for the sake of learning properly we’re in the manual.” Tony explained. 

Peter nodded, “Okay, what next?” 

“Okay, so next, you’re going to check all of your mirrors-“

“We’re in the driveway, Mr Stark.”

“Don’t interrupt me. You’ve got to get into the habit of checking your mirrors, otherwise you’re gonna have an accident.” Tony felt himself starting to get frustrated but he pushed it down, the kid was nervous, and when he was nervous he tended to get smart.

“Okay,” Peter’s head moved up and side to side, “mirrors checked.” 

“Very good, Pete. Now we’re going to set off.”

Peter eased his foot down on the accelerator and the car lurched forward. Tony stuck his left arm out to stop his face from hitting the dashboard, and his right arm flung out to stop Peter’s face from hitting the wheel. 

“OOF!” Peter yelped as he slammed back into the seat. 

“Are you alright?” Tony asked, chuckling slightly.

Peter nodded and gripped onto the steering wheel with two hands, staring directly ahead and Tony let concern seep through, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Pete-“

“I’m fine Mr Stark! I’m fine, just- just maybe this is a bad idea!” Peter said, his voice going up an octave at the end.

Tony shook his head, “Pete, you’ve got this, it’s your first time driving properly and you’re bound to make a few mistakes. You’re human after all.” 

Peter poured, “I’m Spider-Man. Spider-Man can’t make mistakes.” 

Tony scoffed but smiled, “Of course he can. Iron Man made a lot of mistakes in his day, kid. If you don’t believe me, ask Pepper, I’m sure she’ll be happy to fill you in on my incompetence.” 

“I’ll make sure to ask her later.” Peter smirked, his nervousness dropping for a second.

“That’s the part where you’re meant to say ‘you’re not incompetent Tony, just misunderstood.’ Have I taught you nothing?” Tony asked.

“You taught me not to lie to you.” Peter replied innocently and Tony stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that, for your sake. Come on, easy now on the gas.” Tony said, looking back out at the long driveway. 

Tony could see Peter out of the corner of his eye taking a deep breath in and shaking his head, trying to psyche himself up and Tony smiled softly to himself. 

Peter gently tapped the accelerator and the car slowly started moving.

“Great job Pete! Now just keep it steady until we get further down the driveway and I’ll direct you from there.” Tony said.

-

Tony looked out of the window as Peter cruised along the road, he didn’t think the first lesson was the time to put him onto the highway, so they were just driving around the more open country roads near the Compound.

“You’re doing really good, Pete.” Tony smiled at the boy who returned it, without looking away from the road.

“Thanks Mr Stark. The roads are pretty empty though so that might have something to do with it.” Peter shrugged, checking his mirrors again. 

“Give yourself some credit, you could have ran us off the road half an hour ago if you wanted to.” Tony dipped his glasses slightly to look at him. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Peter sighed.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes before Peter let out a shriek and automatically pulled the steering wheel to the right, causing Tony’s heart to almost jump out of his chest. His arm instinctively flung out to grab the wheel and pull it back straight.

“PETER!” 

“I’M-I’M SORRY! IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!” Peter yelled, trying to catch his breath as he slowed the car down to a stop on the side of the road.

Tony placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes for a few seconds as he took some deep breaths. He opened his eyes again, taking off his glasses, and turned to look at Peter whose face was scrunched up slightly and Tony knew what that look was.

“Pete-“

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t even be allowed to drive! This is your car and I could have wrecked it! I could have hurt us both or worse-“ 

“Peter!” Tony said sternly, “we’re okay, you’re okay. What happened just then?” 

“It’s stupid.” Peter shook his head.

“Peter.” 

Peter sighed heavily, “A squirrel ran in front of the car and I just- I panicked. I just hit the brakes! I’m sorry!” 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s only your first time, kid. Luckily, there wasn’t any other cars on the road, but next time that happens, you’re not supposed to stop for them, but emergency brake if that’s the first thing that comes to your mind.” Tony explained and Peter nodded his head meekly. 

“I’m sorry, Mr Stark.” 

Tony shook his head, “It’s alright, Pete. How about we call it a day, okay? You did good for your first try. We’ll go back and put a movie on?” 

Peter smiled slightly, “That sounds good, Mr Stark, thank you. Do you want to drive back?” 

“Nope, you got this, kid.” Tony leant back in his seat and clasped his hands together, looking back out at the road.

Peter let out a deep breath and gripped the wheel tightly before slowly easing off. 

Tony snuck a glance at the kid and smiled as he saw him visibly relax as they got closer to home. He instinctively tried to push down the emotions that were welled up whenever he spent time with Peter. He’d grown to love him as his own, as much his own as Morgan was, and he couldn’t stop the immense feeling of pride he felt as he watched Peter drive. 

He hoped that he would be able to be there for all of Peter’s big moments, because he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
